Warrior Cats Loops
by Scoddri
Summary: Time is repeating infinitely for Rusty, and he doesn't know why. His friends join him, and hilarity ensues. Time loop stories for Warriors. All Warriors characters belong to the Erin Hunters. All other characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

(Copied from Saphroneth)

 **So, here's the full guide to the loops:**

 **Nobody knows exactly how the Loops happen, at first.**

 **They tend to involve a complete reset to the start of the "series" in question. Only Loopers keep their memories.**

 **One Looper (in this case Rusty/Firepaw) is the "Anchor", which means the first one to loop. Others will eventually start to join him, and retain their memories.**

 **The reset is not always perfect. Sometimes a loop's history will be different to the "prime" loop, or canonical plot. An example of this would be the 'Clans don't exist' loop.**

 **"Crossover" or "Fusion" loops also occur, randomly. These can involve the home loopers having a guest, or the anchor for one universe spending time in another, or replacements (say, Spyro the Dragon replaces Spike?) or similar.**

 **Vacation Loops are where the Anchor (or others) decide/s "buck it" and lets off steam by doing whatever comes to mind. There's little or no attempt to maintain the original timeline.**

 **Loop duration is variable, and associated with the series in question. For a Harry Potter Loop, it'll reset around a month after the end of Seventh Year unless something else ends it. For a Naruto loop, it tends to be "until death".**

 **Ranma Saotome, Lina Inverse, Shinji Ikari, Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki are the original five Loopers.**

 **All Loopers are mind-bogglingly stir crazy.**

1.1  
Rusty woke up to a cacophany of clinks in his food bowl. Again. This was his... Fourth? Fith time waking up back in his Twoleg's nest. It was infuriating! If only time would keep going normaly... Rusty sighed, and padded outside. Smudge greeted him, but Rusty didn't feel much like talking, giving a noncomital grunt as response. Smudge went through his normal "Oh, the forest is horrible" speech, and Rusty ignored him, hopping down from the fence into the coarse grass on the other side. He felt a small pang of regret for that action. He padded into the forest, and waited for Greypaw to appear. Soon enough, Greypaw launched himself at Rusty, who promptly kicked him off. Greypaw's eyes gleamed in exitement, yet Rusty couldn't quite bring up any enthusiasm for the fight, having gone through it a number of times. The fight went like normal, a tie, with Greypaw accepting that Rusty was decent, for a kittypet. Rusty worked up a bit of exitement at the thought of seing his friends in the Clan, even if the didn't know him yet. Bluestar and Lionheart showed up as normal, praising his fighting skill, instead of his hunting. The rest of the half-moon went like normal. Maybe next time he would do something different.

1.2  
Rusty ran through Shadowclan territory, trying to find their camp. He knew Brokenstar was the leader, but maybe he could do something to stop him. Rusty dashed around a tree, and bumped into... Clawface, he thought.  
"What are you doing here, kittypet?" He snarled, unsheathing his claws. Rusty gulped, suddenly nervous. "Got cold feet, kitty?" Clawface laughed, leaping at Rusty. Rusty tried to kick him off, but Clawface stayed on, pummeling Rusty until his pelt was shredded. "Have fun in the woods, kittypet?" Rusty ran off, back to his twoleg nest. Smudge saw him, and gasped, panicking.  
"Rusty! What happened? Did you find the forest cats? Are they who did this to you? Let's get you to your Twolegs." They padded slowly to Rusty's den, Smudge supporting him. When his Twolegs saw him, the gasped in horror, and promptly placed him in the vet-basket, presumably to get the vet to help him. This was not planned all that well...

1.3  
Rusty woke up, and shook his pelt, glad to be whole and unharmed once again. He went outside, wanting to talk with Smudge. He hopped up on his fence, only to see an yellow and ginger cat, instead of his normal friend. "Hi! I'm Bloom." The she-cat introduced herself. "I'm assuming you're the Anchor?" Rusty tilted his head in confusion.  
"What's an Anchor?" Rusty queried. Bloom blinked.  
"Oh, I know what's going on. Are you repeating time?" Rusty nodded, hesitantly. "Alright, I'm going to have to give you the Multiverse talk, I guess." Bloom went on for a while about this giant tree, a Crash, Loopers and Anchors, and different types of 'Loops'. She also mentioned a 'Subspace Pocket', and Loop Memories. It was intresting, and it explained what was going on, thankfully. "That's that," Bloom said. "Any questions?" Rusty shook his head. He needed time to absorb this.

1.4  
Firepaw woke up, ready to head into the woods. ...Wait. Firepaw laughed. He was in Thunderclan! This time around, he could avoid all the predudice against him. He checked his memories, and then gaped in shock. He was Tigerclaw's half-brother. That would be intresting. He then sneezed.

1.5  
Rusty ran into the woods as fast as he could, and caught a mouse. He waited for Greypaw, but instead of Greypaw jumping at him, he hesitantly walked into the clearing. "Firepaw?" Greypaw asked quietly. Rusty's eyes widened.  
"Greypaw!" He shouted. "You're looping!" Greypaw looked at him, seeming both confused and relieved. I'm so glad it's not just me anymore..." Rusty saw Greypaw's look, and promptly told him about the Loops, glad to have already met with Bloom so he was able to explain.  
"This sounds impossible! How does this work?" Greypaw incredulously said.  
"I don't know, we just accept it." Rusty laughed. "You won't be stuck alone here though. I'll always be around."

 **1.1 I didn't want to show Rusty's first loops, I wasn't sure how. Sapphy and Crossoverpairinglover didn't either, I think I'm safe.**

 **1.2 Cat abuse, from the soon-to-be enemy of Rusty's.**

 **1.3 Apple Bloom kinda confused Rusty.**

 **1.4 This loop looked longer in my text document... Oh well.**

 **1.5 One Looper alone can't cause a ton of interest, especially when they don't have any innate powers. I need to fix this.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.1 Rusty hopped from tree to tree in Thunderclan territory, outracing the patrol behind him, consisting of Darkstripe, Mousefur, and Runningwind. They were yowling at him to get out, and trying to climb the trees, but Rusty was moving too fast for them to catch him. "Hey mouse-brains! Can't catch me!" He shouted back. They were so clueless...

2.2  
Rusty Woke Up, and promptly decided to prank more cats. Probably Longtail. When he joined Thunderclan, his fight with Longtail went like normal, and he recieved his normal name. When everyone was asleep, Firepaw snuck out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel, and caught a couple mice. He brought them back into camp, and arranged them carefully on the edge of Longtail's nest. Firepaw snuck back into his nest, and waited for dawn. It was easy to tell when Longtail had woke up, as a loud screech filled the air in the camp. Unfortunately, Firepaw's scent was found by the warrior's den, and everyone blamed him. Bluestar looked furious, and kicked him out. Whoops.

2.3  
Firepaw sat in the apprentice den, waiting for the loop to end. It had been a good loop, with an Awake Greypaw telling him the best ways to annoy the senior warriors. The sun was setting, about the time that the loop reset, but this time, it didn't. Firepaw narrowed his eyes in confusion. What was going on? The next day was normal, and the next, and the next... Two moons passed without a new Loop. Firepaw was estatic. Could this mean that time would continue normally? He sat down happily to eat a vole, content that day.

2.4  
Rusty Woke Up, and growled in anger and disapointment. Why did he have to be taunted like that? More time, yes, but not enough to have a full life's worth. It was pointless hoping the loops would end... Rusty sighed, and stepped outside. He hopped up on the fence, greeted Smudge, and went into the forest. He avoided catching the mouse, and let Greypaw jump on him. Greypaw acted like normal, aside from a few knowing glances. Rusty nodded, and the two sat down to talk about the loop's expansion.

2.5  
Greypaw Woke Up in the medicine den. Checking his memories, he found that he was Spottedleaf's apprentice this loop. He remembered that Spottedleaf had introduced him to so many herbs and medicines, it wasn't easy to remember but three of them at a time. Spottedleaf's voice pulled Greypaw out of his thoughts.  
"Greypaw, you need to work on your herb memory. I have a few basic remedies laid out, and I'll tell you what they are, and what they're used for." Greypaw nodded.  
"Okay," He said. Spottedleaf showed him the herbs, and named them as Marigold, Horsetail, and Tansy. Greypaw set the herbs to memory, and over the course of the loop, learned most of the herbs and their uses, barring sedge, as Thunderclan didn't grow it. Greypaw made sure to have dried herbs in his Pocket before the loop ended, just in case.

2.6  
Rusty charged into the forest, head filled with ideas for pranks. He stalked the mouse as usual, so Bluestar would invite him in, but Greypaw didn't show up, nor did any Clan cats. Odd, Rusty thought. I hope they're okay. Rusty climbed a nearby tree and lept through the forest's canopy towards the ravine that made up Thunderclan's home. When he reached it, the raving was overgrown and empty, leaving it just and oversized crack in the earth. Maybe Shadowclan did something to them. Rusty ran to the border, but couldn't smell any border marks, for some reason. Maybe Shadowclan was gone too? Rusty cautiously stalked his way throught the woods, searching for the camp. He found the dip that Shadowclan normaly lived in, but no-one was there either. Rusty, confused, checked Windclan, but their camp was abandoned too. He din't check Riverclan, but was fairly sure that they were gone. Rusty, annoyed and depressed, headed back to his Twoleg nest. Later, while wandering the Twolegplace in boredom, he found a kittypet named 'Steel', who expessed his confusion over the lack of clans as well. The two kittypet friends found a large collection of discontent kittypets and loners, who all looked suspiciouly like his Clanmates, whom all wished to live both wild and in a group. Together, they built Thunderclan. Rusty gave everyone their warrior name, and gave the apprentices theirs. Rusty, now Firepaw, appointed Greypaw as his deputy, and Spottedleaf as medicine cat. At first, there was grat discontentment at his leadership, but Firepaw grew vastly better as the loop progressed. The day the Loop would end, he heard from Bluestar that a group of loners were forming a group adacent to the new Thunderclan's territory.  
"What should we do about them?" Bluestar asked. Firepaw shook his head,  
"We shouldn't do anything. They're like us, looking to form a group." Bluestar nodded, content. Firepaw wished he could've met them, but the sun was setting. Another time.

2.7  
Firepaw dashed through Windclan territory, leaving a generous trail of Thunderclan scent across the moors. Firepaw tripped over a dip in the ground. He stood up, and went back to look at it. The dip appeared to be a deep tunnel. Huh.

2.8  
Ravenpaw stumbled for a moment, caught himself, and continued to walk. Somehow, he could... Remember the next two-and-a-half moons. A kittypet had joined the clan and taken the name 'Firepaw', and both Greypaw and Ravenpaw had become good friends with him. Ravenpaw wondered if Firepaw knew anything about his odd memories, because he was the newest part of them. Ravenpaw wandered along the Twolegplace border, figuring that it was the best place to find a kittypet. His instinct was right, as he came across Firepaw talking amicably with Greypaw, as Lionheart and Bluestar watched on, perplexed. Ravenpaw waited until everyone had left, then followed Firepaw to his Twoleg's nest. Ravenpaw looked at the sheer, white barrier, and slammed into it multiple times until he could hear movement from the other side.  
"What is it, Smudge?" Firepaw's voice asked groggily.  
Ravenpaw snorted, "It's not 'Smudge', it's Ravenpaw. Firepaw came out, eyes wide, blinking. Ravenpaw went on. "Do you... know anything about what's happening with my memories? Firepaw's eyes widened further.  
"You're Active! I'll tell you what's happening. Let's find Greypaw and tell him!" Firepaw went on for a while, talking about all sorts of odd concepts. They bumped into Greypaw, who was estatic about Ravenpaw being 'Awake'. Ravenpaw wraped his head around everything going on, and settled into the idea of living forever. His eyes betrayed no fear.

 **2.1 Random stupidity, because.**  
 **2.2 Pranks... GONE WRONG!?**  
 **2.3 I needed to expand the timeline.**  
 **2.4 And poor Rusty realizing that there's no way out of the loops.**  
 **2.5 Greypaw's going to be the healer.**  
 **2.6 An obvious variant where the Clans don't exist.**  
 **2.7 Windclan's tunnels.**  
 **2.8 Ravenpaw's Awake. It didn't feel right to add anymore snippets afterward.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.1  
The forest shivered in the howling wind, trees being uprooted by a grieving apprentice's anger. Firepaw howled in fury, wishing pain upon all of Starclan, their meddling resulting in the death of so many, Bluestar, Greypaw, Cinderkit, Spottedleaf, even noble Whitestorm! They had twisted events in such a way that Brokenstar was able to slaughter half of the other clans, and whomever remained only survived for breeding purposes. Firepaw shook rembering his friends' dying screams, their lives cut short by empty, cold hearts. Firepaw's rage unleashed itself in an uncontrolable gale, whipping branched against all unlucky enough to be within a day's walking distance. Fourtrees itself rose into the air, flying around, its sheer weight nothing but a twig in the wind. All these debris and thoughts were directed at Brokenstar and his guard, those evil cats. They would be broken phsically, and it would not be enough for all the pain Firepaw had endured. Those cats would pay.

3.2  
This loop was baseline, so Rusty could think alone in his Twoleg's nest. Why was time stuck looping? Why did that stupid tree, of all things, have to break down? How even could a tree stop working? Rusty thought late into the loop about so many different things, ideas that shouldn't possibly work but did. Rusty sighed, depressed. The loop ended.

3.3  
This loop, Rusty was going to pick on Longtail. The tom kind of deserved it, with his constant jeering about kittypets. So this loop, Rusty wouldn't be a kittypet. He had slipped out of his blue collar with the help of a sturdy bush's branch, so he would blend in with the forest cats, and proceded to roll in some leaves to disguise his scent, and smell like the forest. Longtail couldn't call him a kittypet now! Upon entering the clan, Longtail made claims that Firepaw couldn't possibly be as good as a forest-born cat. Firepaw lauched himself into Longtail, beating the tabby into the sunbaked earth, already knowing his tactics. Bluestar seemed impressed, and spent the loop giving him battle training. Maybe now he could take on Clawface, or at least a Shadowclan appentice.

3.4  
Firepaw and Greypaw woke up on a large, noisy monster. Then it hit both of them at about the same time, and they froze, thinking hard about how this would happen. They were both Twolegs, confusingly enough. Another Twoleg walked through an opening in the monster, and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Harry Potter. Are you Visiting Loopers?" Firepaw shot a glance at Greypaw, then replied.  
"We are... We're just not used to, uh, these..." Firepaw akwardly tried to explain. Greypaw broke in.  
"We're normaly cats. Not Twolegs." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Twolegs? Haven't heard that term before. Here, we're called 'Humans'. Most universes call us that." Greypaw nodded, and Firepaw looked deep in thought as he replied.  
"What goes on here? Bloom said her loop was horses, so what's here?" He hummed.  
"My Loop focuses on magic. I'll tell you the basics of what's going on, and keep the Loop safe, but you get to figure out the rest for yourself," Harry said, grinning.

3.5  
Firepaw woke up to find that Mousefur was leading the clan, and was very aggressive, happily fronting any attacks, and leading her clan to victory time and time again. Recently, according to Ravenpaw, Mousestar had won a battle against Riverclan for Sunningrocks with minimal casualties, and Riverclan soundly beat. Mousestar was an intresting leader.

3.6  
Ruby groaned at the obvious change this loop. She was a she-cat. Bloom had warned her about this, but she had hoped it wouldn't happen. Still, Ruby joined Thundeclan and recived the name Redpaw. Ravenpaw wasn't awake, given away by the fact that upon rushing into camp, he gave his normal story about Redtail and Oakheart being dead. That made Redpaw curious about Redtail. What was he like? When Ravenpaw woke up... This loop would be great blackmail material. This loop, Ravenpaw apeared to have a crush on Redpaw. This could be akward.

3.7  
The mouse known to all his family as 17 sniffed about, looking for any sort of food nearby. He sniffed, and froze. Cat, his enemy. His predator. 17 ran, surely about to be caught by the cat. For an instant, pain, then blackness.

17 opened his eyes. He was alive. How? 17 questioned this new experience of cheating his own death. While distracted, claws sank into his hindquarters. 17 squeaked, then his neck was snapped.

Eyes scrunched tight. 17 hid in the ferns, hoping to not be scented by that cat with the flaming pelt. Regardless, his scent must have drifted into the cat's nose, and the slight, almost inperceivable sound of a cat's tail against ferns. 17 accepted his death.

 **3.1 Far in the future, after a few loops with magic.**  
 **3.2 Depressed Rusty, poor guy.**  
 **3.3 Cheering things up slightly, Longtail gets beat up by a 'Loner'.**  
 **3.4 The required Hogwarts loop. We all knew it had to happen at one time or another.**  
 **3.5 Mousefur... As leader?**  
 **3.6 Genderbent loop. Again, it had to happen.**  
 **3.7 The mouse that Rusty hunts when he first enters the forest is now Dreaming. Because of course I had to.**


	4. Chapter 4

4.1  
Greypaw was on patrol with his leader, Spottedstar. He was more than a bit wary around her, given that she was capable of deciding in a split second that a cat was worthless to her, and... Well. Greypaw supressed a shudder, knowing that would lead to a great deal of injuries. His Pre-Awake self had learned this the hard way. Luckily, Greypaw had convinced Rusty to stay away this loop, and Ravenpaw wasn't Awake, so everyone else was fine. Bluestar was medicine cat this loop, going by Bluewind. Greypaw wondered if that was her actual warrior name. Probably not, but it was still very nice. He snapped back to attention as a sharp claw peirced the skin of his leg, reminding him to stay focused. Spottedstar tilted her head slightly, giving Greypaw a look that displayed anger, annoyance, and terrifyingly, disapointment.  
"Greypaw, come with me." Spottedstar gently demanded, waving off the rest of the patrol to continue. "I have been very... Displeased in your recent behavior." Greypaw gulped. "You have been distracted far more often than you should've been. Why is this?"  
Supressing yet another shudder, Greypaw could se no way out of the situation through talking. Regardless, he answered, "I've been... Thinking about becoming a medicine cat!" Spottedstar gave him a look that clearly displayed disbelief. Greypaw twitched. "Yep." Then he promptly turned tail and ran. Spottedstar froze for a moment, then gave chase. She was much faster, but loops of exploration had given Greypaw many shortcuts. He dipped beneath a log, and wreathed through a patch of ferns, but Spottedstar was catching up. Her sweet scent, like catmint, seemed to drag him down and bring him closer to doom.  
"Greypaw!" Spottedstar snarled, flecks of foam forming at the edges of her mouth. Greypaw ran faster, his legs screaming at him to stop and rest, and his instinct telling him to run as fast as he can, regardless of consequense. Greypaw burst out of the forest, clearing low underbrush with short bounds and leaps. Rusty's house was nearby, right? Greypaw rushed through the alleys, hoping desperately to find something to help him. He risked a glance back, and instantly wished he hadn't. Spottedstar was around three mouse-lengths behind him! Looking forward again, he saw a Twoleg walking his dog. Normally, a problem. Now? An answer. Greypaw ran towards the dog, and slid underneath. With the moment he got as Spottedstar ammed into the dog, he pulled his wand out of his subspace pocket, held it in his jaw, and yelled out "Incendio!" the best he could around his wand. A jet of orange flame engulfed both Spottedstar and the dog. A few tounges of flame licked Greypaw's fur, singing him. Putting his wand away, he sped up to a brisk run, back towards where he first met Firepaw. He got to the fence nearby, then collapsed.  
Greypaw woke up, shivering. Why was everything so bright? Why was evrything so cold? He opened his eyes, then shut them tight, blinding light asaulting his vision. He opened his eyes again, only slightly, and could make out a ginger cat pacing nearby. "Rusty?" He asked, his voice slightly raspy, throat burning. Rusty turned around, and lept just short of Greypaw, fear and happiness glowing in his eyes.  
"Oh thank Starclan, you're okay! I thought you were badly hurt, your burns were pretty severe. Who did this to you?"  
"I was running from Spottedstar." His voice got weaker through the sentence. "Water?" he asked.  
"Oh, right!" Rusty nudged a bowl of water over. Lapping at the water occasionaly, Greypaw settled down to sleep and recover.

4.2  
Rusty Woke Up, and stiffened. Last loop had been horrible. Everytime anyone spoke, it was in song. It didn't matter what kind of song, or even if the lyrics made sense. Every word, for two-and-a-half moons, had been in song. Rusty shook in horor. Greypaw and Ravenpaw weren't Awake, so it was just Rusty to enjoy the silence and lack of singing. Rusty stayed inside. Were his Twolegs... Singing?

4.3  
Ravenpaw Awoke as Ravenstar, Thunderclan's strongest, most intelligent leader to date. His head filled with the different plans and strategies his pe-Awake self had sucessfully used against Riverclan on Sunningrocks, leaving them open for Thunderclan to claim, and Shadowclan pushing at the borders being repelled in great force, Thunderclan able to claim large stretches of land that were difficult to patrol, but otherwise quite useful. He had managed to convince his clan to swim, even. Ravenpaw wondered if he could use these skills in a later Loop.

4.4  
"This is getting out of paw," Rusty groaned upon seeing Thunderclan's leader, who tipped his head is confusion.  
"Hmm? What do you mean, little kittypet?" Darkstar mewed softly. Rusty shook his head and rapidly coverered for himself.  
"Uh... How many Clan Cats are there?" He hastily meowed. Darkstar chuckled.  
"Many, little one. Many." Rusty pretended to think for a bit, then nodded.  
"I accept your offer, Darkstar." Inside, he shuddered. How did Darkstripe end up a reasonable leader?

4.5  
The three Loopers of the Warriors sat down. Firepaw started their meeting. "We clearly have a great deal of trouble with names. I do, at least. I change names often during the Loops, due to the nature of the clans. And what will happen when the timeline expands to give us warrior names? We'll have to change names more often then we do now. What will that lead to? We can't always keep up with this sort of thing. Suggestions?" Greypaw looked uncomftorble.  
Ravenpaw spoke up. "Firepaw, so far only you have this problem. If you have to change it, you can go by your name's prefix. Fire. It makes you sound like a loner or rogue, but it makes sense."  
"I guess." Greypaw said.  
"Sounds good. Thanks, Ravenpaw." Fire finished.

4.6  
Fire and Ravenpaw peered over the edge of Shadowclan's camp, horrified at the kit's treatment. "We need to help them," Ravenpaw stated firmly. Fire nodded, aghast. "On my signal, we rush in and grab the kits. Ready?"  
"Yes." Fire growled, tail flicking. Ravenpaw lifted his tail slowly, then slashed it down. The two rushed into the camp, both grabbing two kits and running for the entrance. Ravenpaw made it, but a large brown tabby got in Fire's way. He had no doubt that this cat would kill. Fire set down the kits, and tried to jump aside, but was slammed to the ground by a cream she-cat. The tabby, who's name Fire remembered as Brokenstar, threw himself at Fire, claws extended. Fire braced himself, then let out a screech. His throat was burning-

4.7  
Fire Woke Up, gasping, checking his throat, but he was whole. He was spending this loop inside. Alone.

Ravenpaw Woke Up, and stumbled. Where were the kits? Why was he back in Thunderclan territory? What happened to Fire? He shook his head. Something wasn't right. Over the next moon, Fire never showed up. Greypaw was awake, and just as confused as Ravenpaw was. Ravenpaw explained the previous Loop, and how it just... Cut off. Greypaw's eyes widened, but he wouldn't explain to Ravenpaw. He wasn't sure what happened to Fire in the Shadowclan camp, but nothing good, he was sure. That Loop confused him.

Greypaw was deeply shaken by Ravenpaw's news. The Loop ended before it should, and Fire had explained what that could mean. Either the Loop had crashed for some reason, or... Fire had died. Greypaw wasn't about to tell Ravenpaw this. He could stay safe from that news until Fire tried to explain it. Greypaw had no place explaining that their friend probably died.

 **4.1 Yeah, Spottedstar really isn't that nice in this loop.**

 **4.2 The required musical loop, or at least the aftermath.**

 **4.3 Ravenpaw gets both screentime and strategy skills!**

 **4.4 I felt like having a reasonable leader, after Spottedstar.**

 **4.5 Rusty/Firepaw changing names does get confusing after a while.**

 **4.6 Fire - 1. Unless you count 17, first death of a Looper.**

 **4.7 Poor Fire. He had explained all he knew about Loops to Greypaw, and later Harry gave them advice, so Greypaw knows what happened. Ravenpaw can make some pretty good guesses, too.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.1  
Fire looked up at Mothermouth, aprehensive. The previous Loop had given him more time than before, about a quarter-moon. Said quarter-moon was very eventful, with the Gathering and Yellowfang being grumpy, and most importantly, the Moonstone. The Loop ended before he could enter, but he was here first thing, not even joining Thunderclan yet, wanting to meet Starclan. Fire padded silently padded into the cave, shivering. He winded through the tunnels for a bit, eventualy reaching the main cavern. The Moonstone was lit slightly with faint light from dusk, so Fire waited. He dozed off for a while, not noticing the lighting getting steadily darker, until it lit up in a blaze of cold blue. Fire's eyes snapped open, in awe of the now-bright crystal. He rushed to the stone, then recoiled somewhat, afraid. Calming down, he acted on his instincts and touched his nose to the Moonstone, and fell asleep.

5.2  
Fire Woke Up, confused. What happened? Why was he back in his Twoleg's nest? He tried to pull out his wand to apparate back to the Moonstone, but his Subspace Pocket wasn't working, for some reason. Hopefuly it would work later. The loop turned out the be pretty boring, just baseline. Tigerclaw seemed a bit more... Off than before though. Still mostly baseline, but Fire noticed that he was suspiciously on edge. Something to look into, he guessed.

5.3  
The sign read 'Dustpaw's Amusement Park', a very boring name for how over the top the place seemed. Fire carefuly treaded to a rollercoaster, as it was labeled. He jumped inside of one of the cars, as Lionheart and Sandpaw got in their own. The cars started moving, and Fire got very nervous. The rollercoaster started to pick up speed, even going uphill. The first car reached the top of the hill, and the entire ride paused for a short moment. It then let out a horrible screeching noise as it plummeted downwards. When Fire finally worked up the courage to open his eyes, he regretted it.

Ravenpaw sat at a bench, holding a large collection of toys and action figures. He was awkwardly having the Tigerclaw figure 'kiss' the Goldenflower figure. He held up the Bluestar figure, and had her smack Tigerclaw over the head. The real Tigerclaw glowered at this a short ways away, in line for bumper cars. Ravenpaw, oblivious, turned to the three apprenice figures he had, and tried to give them warrior names, but couldn't decide on any. Ravenpaw then put everything in his subspace pocket, and then ran off to a teetering Fire, who's entire front looked rather... Wet.

17 hid behind the popcorn stand, impressed at the cat's tenacity to set everything up. He munched on his popcorn kernel, watching in facination as the ginger cat spewed liquid out of his mouth. That couldn't be safe. 17 turned his head to watch the black cat make some cat-shaped objects dissapear. As 17 pondered on the objects, he spotted the black cat run to help the ginger one. While distracted, a brown tabby had spotted 17, and was creeping towards him. 17 heard the cat and raced underneath the stand, further out of reach. He sighed in frustration.

5.4  
17, known to all his Clan as Mousepaw, blinked in confusion. He was the cat? That never happened. After a few seconds of confusion, he started to remember things. Things that had never happened before, yet seemed to be just as real as the rest of his memories, oddly enough. He looked around in confusion, and tried to calm down, but there were so many cats everywhere... His own body was no solace, being a cat's itself! Mousepaw/17 tried to calm down, reassuring himself that cats didn't prey on each other, but his memories chimed in with tales of battles that his younger cat-self had heard from the elders. Mousepaw panicked, and ran off into the woods, leaving behind a patrol of his concerned... Clanmates. Mousepaw huddled beneath a bush, shivering in fear. Hours passed without anything happening, except for some cats passing along a nearby path. Eventually, a small ginger cat showed up. Mousepaw knew him. This cat was the reason for his death on so many occasions... Mousepaw curled up tighter. The ginger cat sniffed around, and then started padding in Mousepaw's direction. Mousepaw tried to get up and run, but his limbs were stiff from staying still so long, and instead he gasped in pain, causing the ginger to speed up.  
"Hello? Are you okay?" The cat called.  
Mousepaw found himself unable to respond with any normal noises, forced to use meows instead. "No-" His voice cracked from fear.  
The ginger looked concerned, and responded. "What's wrong?"  
"This... body? The world." Mousepaw stammered out.  
The ginger cat relaxed slightly. "Are you a visiting Looper?"  
Mousepaw felt confused. Looper? "What's a Looper?" He asked, slightly braver than before.  
The ginger cat shifted his paws. "A-" He cut off suddenly. "A Looper is someone repeating time. Like me." Mousepaw's eyes widened.  
"Then... I'm a Looper." Mousepaw came to a quick conclusion.  
The ginger cat relaxed fully. "Who are you? What's your normal world like?"  
Mousepaw responded with his name, then fell silent at the other cat's odd look.  
"Is that always your name? I meant, what is your name normally? Mine's Fire." The ginger clarified. Mousepaw calmed down a bit more, glad to at least know the other's name.  
"My name is normally 17. I'm not a cat, I'm a mouse. And... I've seen you before." Fire looked confused.  
"I haven't seen you before," he said hesitantly.  
Mousepaw's ears flattened in a fresh wave of fear. Did he not remember? "You've- You've killed me. A lot."  
Fire recoiled, horrified. "No I haven't! I haven't killed any... Mouse. Oh..." He looked sick, wavering slightly. "We need to- How can I?" Fire mumbled out half formed sentences, some apologies, some weak questions, and a few about 17 waving something around.  
Mousepaw stopped him, awkwardly placing his nose on Fire's shoulder. "It's... Just don't kill me." Fire nodded mutely.

5.5  
"What do you mean? Everything's normal." Greypaw responded, sounding snarky despite the complete lack of emotion in his voice. "I'm talking like I always do."  
Fire pressed his head into a nearby tree trunk. "Greypaw, please. Talk like normal."  
"I am." Greypaw deadpanned. He then chuckled emotionlessly.  
Fire, slightly confused, backed up a bit. "Uh..." Greypaw's chuckling soon grew into full-blown maniacal laughing, minus the feelings behind said laugh. Fire, very creeped out at that point, stared for a bit longer.  
"Okay then..." He whispered, then dashed off to find Bluestar. Greypaw held the laughter for a bit longer, then burst into actual laughter.  
"OH that was great... I wonder how Ravenpaw would react?" Greypaw managed to get out between fits of laughter, the inflection back in his tone.

5.6  
Furing the middle of Fire's apprentice ceremony, Greypaw jumped on the Highrock, and shoved past Bluestar. "Hey! I found this place a while back in Twolegplace with endless food! Join me in eating our fill!" Bluestar shot a Look at Greypaw, who didn't seen to care, and exchanged glances with Lionheart and Tigerclaw.  
"...Lead the way?" Bluestar mewed, highly confused.  
Greypaw jumped off the Highrock, twirling in circles midair, landing perfectly on his front paws. He promtly lept from that position over Fire, off of Darkstripe's head, and crashed at the camp entrance. "Alright! Follow me!" The entire clan followed, exluding Frostfur and her kits. They walked over a few Thunderpaths in small groups, and reformed in front of a large Twoleg den with many Twolegs inside. The horde of cats worked together to open the doors, and the Clan entered. All the Twolegs inside promtly either fell silent, or screamed. Most of the Clan flinched at the screams, but both Greypaw and Fire continued forward. Dustpaw and Sandpaw followed, not wanting to be shown up. Runningwind ran after them and tried to hold them back, but they shoved forward anyways. Eventually, everyone reached the counter, and lept over. The cashiers, as Greypaw and Fire knew them to be, rushed away from the steady stream of cats. The group split up into groups of two and raided the inside of the kitchen. Each cat grabbed hold of many brown and pink disks, usually three or four per cat. When every cat had hold of a few, they exited the Twoleg den and returned to camp. Frostfur was waiting, bemused at the odd-scented disks. Fire padded up to Greypaw.  
"How long did you practice the flips?"

 **5.1 A new expansion, but not really a long one.**  
 **5.2 Touching the Moonstone will cause a Loop crash, unless it is timed to fit with the cannon experiences, as Starclan is an enigma almost constantly, and is never truly explored until OotS.**  
 **5.3 Dustpaw's amusement park, fun for all! (Unless you happen to be edible.)**  
 **5.4 It took some planning to write this one, but 17 finally knows about the Loopers.**  
 **5.5 Hooray.**  
 **5.6 The clan may be OOC, but that is purr-ly for comedy.**


	6. Chapter 6

6.1  
The board was set. King and Queen, Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Pawns, apprentices and elders, although perhaps that last one would be a bit harsh. Bishops, Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Knights and rooks, various other warriors. Shadowclan opposed them, with a similar setup of cats to pieces. Honestly, it confused Fire, Greypaw and Ravenpaw too. Sadly, the mouse '17' didn't seem to exist here, but the three of them were used to it just being their small group.

Bluestar ordered Dustpaw, a knight, to move to 'C2'. Fire would normally have no idea what that would mean, but his Loop memories were very helpful in that regard. C2 in this case would be a square on the chess board, following a knight's normal movement, 2 tiles one direction and one tile to the side of that direction. Dustpaw moved, leaping over the head of Greypaw to reach his destination. Brokenstar snarled out a similar order to a pawn on his side, and the pawn hurriedly obeyed.

After some movement, Brokenstar ordered a bishop to take one of the warriors in Thunderclan, who was another knight. This left the bishop open for Whitestorm, a rook, to take, and as Bluestar ordered that movement, it was carried out swiftly.

The match went on like this for some time, culminating in Brokenstar being checkmated at last. Fire had been taken, which just meant he had to sit on the side and watch the match. Brokenstar put up a good show of being all upset, and then yowled for all to take their places again. Bluestar did likewise, so Fire got up and took the same place as last time.

Brokenstar's eyes visibly narrowed, even this far across the board. This game was harder on Bluestar's part, but still winable. Another game was set up, but the Loop ended too quickly to make it through more than half the match. Despite the game being played with living pieces, it was actually pretty fun! Maybe Fire could figure out a way to play it again somehow.

6.2  
Fire Awoke very flimsy. He was made entirely of thin flakes of white material, all sharp and pointed. A little bit of him, especially around his joints, were creased and wrinkled, but not much. He attempted to strech his limbs, but found them all unable to strech, only to bend. Fire unbent (Uncreased?) his limbs, standing up.

He knew how to walk like this, thanks to the Loop memories, but it was still confusing. He had to lift his shoulder joint by crumpling it towards his spine, then bend and unbend the leg in tandem with the paw to move it. Fire tried the movements, then landed on the brown (And also flimsy) floor, his body crumpled in an odd manner. Uncrumpling himself was difficult, but not painful.

When he stood up, he heard an odd, loud noise. It sounded like two rocks scraping together, almost. He felt a short flash of pain on his hind leg, and looked. He was suprised to find a rip in his body, and the material making up the floor showing inside.

He was mostly hollow, somehow not collapsing in on himself. He quickly pulled out his wand, and cast a healing spell. Nothing happened, so he then cast a repair spell, seeing as he may have been some object, and it sealed the tear like nothing ever happened. Weird.

6.3  
Although he was a bit hesitant about catching prey, considering what happened with 17 (Which was a very odd name,) Fire felt decently safe catching animals he'd never seen before. Hence his foray into the outskirts of Shadowclan territory to try catching frogs!

Hitting the water, the frog having slipped out of his grip, Fire was soaked and cold and overall having a bad time. It could probably be worse, but Fire really wasn't feeling another attempt, so he climbed out of the pond, shook off, and walked back to his housefolk's den.

6.4  
Fire sent out a Ping. No returns. Another lonely Loop, then! It was always a bit annoying to be the only one in the loop about anything, really. Maybe he'd just stay home this time? Maybe he could visit Riverclan? Actually, home sounded better.

Curling back up, Fire found himself unable to sleep. This wasn't that odd, falling asleep right after waking up had always been hard for him. He stood up, walked around a bit, then laid back down. Maybe being lonely is what caused this? Ugh. Loneliness, boredom, both were the bane of his continued ongoing existence. If the non-loopers weren't so predictable- But that line of thought lead to some kind of Looping disorder, Fire wasn't sure of the name. Still, he wished that someone was Awake for him to talk to and have a unique conversation. Maybe if there were more Loopers?

Fire sat up. That was a path worth looking into! Bloom had told him all that time ago that new Loopers... Activated? Activated, when the Anchor formed a strong enough bond with them. Of course, that raised a ton of questions about 17, but maybe he was an exception? Nevermind all that, he had some friends to make!

6.1 Sorry for the long wait! Starting back up with chess! This Loop's been partially written for a long time, but I just now got around to finishing it.  
6.2 Super Paper Rusty - For the Nintendo Switch!  
6.3 Expeditions into new, unexplored areas don't usually go over well. Even less well when the terrain is partially liquid.  
6.4 Loneliness leads to a new quest. And a new storyline to follow, which makes writing a bit easier.


End file.
